


Kikimore Queen

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Oviposition, Xenophilia, distracted sex, kikimore queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emhyr captures a monster just for Geralt's enjoyment.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Pavetta
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Kikimore Queen

“What do you think?” Emhyr asked mildly, flipping a page in the papers he was reading.

Geralt could only groan, overwhelmed by the sensation of the beasts cock slowly pounding its way deeper in his ass. He had prepped himself thoroughly at the Emperor’s orders but no finger could go as deep as the monstrous cock inside of him. He was being pried open with each thrust, his knees sliding along the wood floor. Each time he slid the beast growled and crawled forward with him to slam deep again.

Emhyr sat on a plush sofa off to the side, where he would have a perfect view if only he would look up from his reading.

The kikimore queen loomed over Geralt, it’s thick exoskeleton unyielding against his back. He had broke his sword on her armor once before, when he encountered her in the wild. The might of the Nilgaardian Army achieved what he could not and brought her in to be studied.

Geralt had been miffed at first, sure he could have killed her eventually, but his anger had vanished when Emyhr brought him out to the villa where they were conducting their experiments and shown him the queen, chained against a far wall and ready to lay her clutch. 

Geralt had gone after her first because of reports of people being snatched from the roads by kikimore warriors for their queen to lay her clutch in. The survivors he’d talked to had all been starry eyed as opposed to traumatized and Geralt was beginning to understand why. 

The queen’s second cock bumped alongside Geralt’s cock as the queen thrust into him. Geralt was stretched so wide around the current on, the bigger one, that he momentarily forgot what the second one was for. 

A thick bulge dropped from its body into its cock and the beast cried out, the sound lifting the hair on the back of Geralt’s neck. The bulge traveled the short distance of exposed cock to press up against Gerald’s rim. 

“Wait,” Gerald gasped. “Wait, I’m not —“

But the beast didn’t care that he wasn’t ready, it’s clawed little limbs along its abdomen grabbing him hips and dragging him back wards as he started to struggle. It slammed its hips forward, sinking so far into him he could feel its chitinous armor scrap against the back of his thighs. The force popped the egg right into him.

The beast roared, clawing the ground around them and leaving deep gouges in the wood. 

Emhyr tsked at the damage and Geralt looked up to stare at his lover. Emhyr was still studiously reading through his paperwork, barely glancing over as the egg began to travel down the beast’s cock and deep into Geralt’s guts. The beast moaned as the muscles inside its cock slowly worked the egg deeper.

“It says here,” Emhyr said mildly. “That the start of each clutch is the easiest.”

“Clutch?” Geralt demanded. “I thought it was just the one.”

“Usually it’s two,” Emhyr said, ignoring the insolence in Geralt’s voice. “But this specimen is known to lay as many as four.”

“Four? Are you fucking kidding me, Emhyr?”

“I don’t joke,” Emhyr said sternly and Geralt’s arms got weak. He wasn’t sure he’d survive three more of these things.. He glanced at his sword, just a foot away from his hand and ready to be used the moment the beast acted up. “And try not to damage her, she’s a rarity we need to study.”

Geralt clenched his hand and grunted as the egg finally reached the end of the beasts cock and dropped heavily into his gut.

Emhyr lingered on a page in his reading and Geralt could sense his lover’s desire to turn to look. Instead, Emhyr flipped the page and kept reading. Geralt cursed. Here he was being fucked by a monster and his lover was barely paying attention. 

A second egg dropped down from the beast’s body and stretched Geralt’s rim. How had the human victims survived this, Geralt didn’t know. His own resilient body was falling apart at the relentless pressure. His head hung heavy between his shoulders, so low he could see the kikimore queen behind him, could see its second cock swing along with its trusts. The monster pulled him close again, forcing the egg past his rim and deep inside of him. It jostled the other egg as it was deposited in his gut and Geralt shuddered at the sensation. 

“Two more,” Emhyr said and Geralt was going to die for his Emperor’s pleasure. The next one was bigger, the queen clawing at the ground at the pleasure of it being pushed from its body into Geralt. 

“One more,” Emhyr said. The beast had to pull out of Geralt a little to make room for this one and it landed heavy on his prostate. Geralt’s hips jerked involuntarily and the queen keened, lurching forward to shove its cock as deep as it would go, momentarily sliding along side one of the eggs. Geralt shouted and shoved an elbow back into the beast. His elbow felt broken and the beast didn’t seem to even notice, too focuses on Geralt’s ass. 

The final egg sat heavy on Geralt’s prostate, and he couldn’t help the little micro clenches of his pelvic floor. It wasn’t quite an orgasm but he was getting closer than he expected when Emhyr had explained his “gift” to Geralt. 

“Ah,” Emhyr said. 

“What?” Geralt demanded and then he felt it, a fifth egg pressing against his rim. He tried to crawl away from the pressure, tried to escape. He was too full, there was no room left inside of him for this beast’s monstrous clutch. 

“A new record,” Emhyr said. “I’ll have to have the documents updated.”

Geralt cursed at him, his stomach aching as the weight of the eggs pulled downward. His stomach distended no matter how hard he clenched his stomach muscles. 

The queen dragged out of him, leaving Geralt clenching on nothing. Geralt took a moment to gasp for air but the queen adjusted and was quickly back with her second cock. 

This one was just as long as the first but the head isn’t tapered. It takes three tries to get it inside of him, the blunt head glancing off Geralt’s ass to bump against his cock instead. 

Geralt has to reach down and help guide the mindless beast inside of him. 

“This cock is for fertilization,” Emhyr said. “The first lays the egg and the second fertilizes them so that they’re viable. You lack a womb so the eggs won’t be incubated the standard two days but it’s biological drive will seek to fertilize them anyway.”

The second cock slides deep into Geralt, thick and blunt, forcing him open in ways the other had not. 

“This should be easier now,” Emhyr said. “It just needs to come.”

Geralt could feel the massive cock already leaking inside of him, each thrust a little easier, a little wetter. 

The queen roared above him, withdrew and thrust back inside. Geralt grunted, bracing against the force of the queen’s full attention. The eggs were shoved deeper and deeper inside of him, though the queen could only half fit its monster cock inside of him because of them. It must have been enough though because the beast came to a sudden, vibrating halt around him and hot come flooded Geralt’s inside. He could feel it wash past the first eggs to reach those deepest inside of him, then start to drip out of his ass. 

Geralt had never felt so full in his life and that included the time Emhyr worked his scepter into Geralt’s ass. 

“The fertilization only takes a moment,” Emhyr said. If that was supposed to be soothing, it didn’t do its job. The eggs couldn’t stay inside of him forever and Geralt groaned in apprehension as the queen pulled back, its second cock flaccid against his ass. 

Those small limbs around his waist grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him up on his knees and suddenly gravity was working against him. 

“Oh fuck,” Geralt said. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

The eggs descended relentlessly, squeezing past his abused prostate as one by one they dropped from his body to be caught by the kikimore queen. 

Emhyr watched the whole thing, giving up on his paperwork. 

The last one dropped out of him and the queen dropped Geralt, no longer interested in him. 

“Come here,” Emhyr ordered. Geralt dragged himself out from under the queen, grabbing his sword as he retreated to the safety of Emhyr’s couch. 

Emhyr was so hard his robes are tenting. 

There was a faint flush across his cheeks and Geralt knew Emhyr had been listening carefully. He always enjoyed the sounds of sex more than the visuals.

Geralt dropped his sword on the floor and seized the stack of papers in Emhyr’s hands and tossed them aside. Emhyr let them go with a small frown but Geralt climbed onto the couch to straddle him. Emhyr ran his hands possessively up Geralt’s hips to his stomach. Geralt fumbled between them to pull up Emhyr’s robes and undo the clasps of his pants. 

“You did so well,” Emhyr said. “My Witcher.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Geralt said, finally pulling Emhyr’s cock free. He was hard, precome beading at the tip of him. Geralt rose up on his knees and sank down on his Emperor’s cock.

“Clench down,” Emhyr ordered. Geralt obeyed but even then it was a loose fit. Emhyr fucked up into him anyway, though Geralt knew this had to be the least pleasurable fuck of their time together. 

“You looked so good, taking that,” Emhyr said and the praise made a deep flush spread on Geralt’s chest. He was so used to people calling him terrible names that every time Emhyr praised him he turns a terrible tomato color, even with his mutations.

“It damn near killed me,” Geralt snapped, unable to handle the praise. 

“If it’s human victims were left alive I knew you could survive it. I would never truly endanger you. The one and only kikimore queen is a prize to own, but nothing compares to the pleasure of you being mine.”

Geralt came across Emhry’s gold-embroidered robes, knowing that Emhyr meant his words. 

“I’m thinking of finding another beast for our anniversary,” Emhyr said, fucking up into Geralt while Geralt whined at the overstimulation. His limp cock dragged across the rough embroidery. “Let me know if you have any preferences.”’

Geralt groaned and dropped his forehead down on Emhyr’s shoulder. Emhyr turned and pressed a rare kiss to his cheek.


End file.
